poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Vinny's resurrection/The Indominus and Spino escape
Here's how Vinny's resurrection and the I-Rex and Spino escape goes in Wrath of the Century heroes are at a cemetary Brian: Alright, let's find Vinny's grave. they search they come up to Vinny's grave Brian: something The grave! Human Applejack: Wait Brian! You really gonna do this by disturbin' his peace? Brian: Of course I am! digging with his paws now see the coffin Brian: AH, jackpot! I need a crowbar! Peter: Here you go! him one, but it hits his foot Brian: OW!! Peter: Sorry. Brian: it Oh, he's beautiful. see Vinny's body still laying in place Brian: Hand me the diamond! Princess Celestia: it to him. then weilds it heaven Vinny: Ah, goodbye my old backace. he gets sucked down Vinny: up Ow! Hello, my blind painful, backace! Brian: Vinny! Vinny, it's me! Vinny: Brian! hug Vinny: up And Everyone else! doesn't see Anna Wait, where's Anna? Brian: The villains got her, and the Indominus Rex is back! Vinny: Oh, my God! The I-Rex?! Brian: Yeah! We have to save Anna! Elsa: And fast! lightining cackles and a skeleton head comes out Carl: AH!! Skeleton: Hey, man. Vinny is ours. Give him back! Brian: What? No way. Just crawl back into your hole, bone boy. Go ahead, play dead. Skeleto''n'': I guess I'm gonna have to take him from you. Brian: Yeah, right. You and what army? Skeleton: moaning Only the army of the living dead. the other dead bodies are walking towards the team Zoe Trent: AAAH!!! '''into Blythe's hands Mako: Oh, my God! I've seen this on the late show. You ghoulish fiends hold us down and take turns nibbling on our innards. Then you eat our brains and leave our bodies for the buzzards. Human Rarity: That's disguting, Skeleton: We just want Vinny back! Brian: Not on your life! then grabs his ligthsaber Back! Back I say! Skeleton: Attack! '''Brian: Tallyho! fights a few zombies Look at me, I'm Errol Fin! up more bodies You're falling apart, marrow brain. You must be kidding. fights them Back to oblivion. over a group of zombies Oh, ho. How's your sister? All right, boneheads, playtime's over. around and destroys more of the zombies in the morning Mr. Krabs finishes destroying all the skeleton zombies and runs out of the cemetery Wa-ha! Ah. That was nice team are in deep shock Brian: What? Rainbow: That.... was.. AWESOME!!! Human Rainbow: You were sweet! Brian: Well, thanks. Kitty: Okay now that's over, how are we suppose to find Anna, now? Tonto: We follow horse, tan cat. the rump of a nearby horse black horse races off Jenny Wakeman: Where's it going? Tonto: North, towards Buffalo territory. Sid: What?! Gerald: But that's 200 square miles of rock and desert! Arnold: No one can survive there. Tonto: Not to threat Kemosabe. Brian: Let's just go! Anna could be in terrible danger! at the villains base Anna: They'll kill you for this. Ernie: Damn right, that's the first intelligent thing you said yet. Anna: Ernie Ernie: out his darksaber a Team Galactic grunt races in Team Galactic grunt: Saturn! We have a problem. Saturn: Yes? Team Galactic grunt: The Indominus Rex, is not in it's cage. Saturn: WHAT?! Jupiter: Did Spino got out too? Team Galactic grunt: No, he's still there. The Indominus is nowhere in sight. Saturn: Take a squad and double check! Team Galactic grunts and Stormtrooper commandos enter the jungle box Stormtrooper Commando: No sign of it. Mars: Kepp your eyes open. Team Galactic grunt: Huh? This is weird. Sideshow Bob: What is. Team Galactic grunt: The beacon says the I-Rex isn't there. But it is. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes